


To Break in a New Place

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Frottage, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco christen their new flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break in a New Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Oh – oh _fuck_."

Harry could feel Draco grin against his neck, before he moved to suck the lobe of his ear. "Come on, Harry, you'd better hurry up. We don't have much time."

Harry groaned and started rutting harder against Draco, pushing him down into the awkward pile of boxes. Their pants and trousers were shoved halfway down their thighs, and Draco's cock was hard and hot against his own. The friction felt _so good_ , and he could feel his orgasm building up in his groin. Draco grabbed hold of his arse and squeezed, pulling him close and wrapping a leg around Harry to get a better angle. For one glorious moment, the movement brought them in perfect alignment, sending sparks of pleasure up Harry's spine. Unfortunately, the movement of Draco's leg had overbalanced their precarious perch among the boxes, and with a cry, they both went spilling to the ground.

Cookware clattered out of the split box, and Harry frowned. That box had been labeled _living room decorations_. Merlin, Draco was the _worst_ at packing. But then Draco arched up underneath him, and all thoughts about packing etiquette flew right out the window. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that even the jolt of their tumble – and the prospect of getting off on the floor surrounded by pots and spatulas – wasn't enough to dampen his lust.

Of course, Harry didn't know how anybody could be expected to control themselves when they were on top of a flushed, disheveled, partially naked Draco Malfoy. They'd spent the whole day moving into their new flat – their first flat _together_ – and while that had mostly involved using magic to do the heavy lifting on Draco's part, he'd still managed to get a bit mussed up. Walking in on Draco squinting speculatively at the wall in their future living room, his hair loose, and an inexplicable smudge of dirt across his cheek had done away with the last of Harry's restraint. He'd pushed Draco up against the nearest pile of boxes, and it wasn't long before they were rubbing against each other like teenagers.

But Draco was right earlier when he said that they didn't have much time. Ron and Hermione were due over any minute now to help with the unpacking, and Harry would never hear the end of it if Ron walked in on them having sex. Again.

He braced his hands on the floor by Draco's head and started moving his hips with intent, doing his best to both make them come as quickly as possible. Draco gave a strangled laugh and bucked up to meet him, before reaching up to pull him down into a filthy kiss. The taste of Draco's mouth and the rasp on his tongue against Harry's lips, combined with the sweet slide of his cock against his own, was enough to tip Harry over the edge. He gasped and shuddered as his cock spurted thick and wet between them. Draco moaned at the slippery friction, and a moment later, he was coming too, adding to the mess smearing on their stomachs.

Harry wanted to just stay there, stay wrapped up in Draco, kissing and fucking and christening every room in their new flat. Instead, he groaned and pushed himself up, reaching for his wand to clean himself before straightening his clothes. Draco continued lying there, looking lazy and debauched and well-satisfied. Harry's stomach clenched.

"Come on, get up, you. Ron and 'Mione will be here soon."

"And? It's _our_ flat. If I want to lounge about starkers, I don't see how that's any of their business."

Harry rolled his eyes. " _We_ asked them over to help us unpack. Unless you want to do all the work by yourself?"

"Alright, alright," Draco grumbled, cleaning himself off with a quick spell. He stood up and dragged Harry in for a deep kiss. Absently, Harry heard the whoosh of the Floo from the other room, and Ron and Hermione's chatter floated in through the hall. He turned to go and greet them but Draco grabbed his hand to pull him in for one final peck. 

"After they leave, we're breaking in the rest of the rooms in this flat, starting with you fucking me up against our new kitchen counters," Draco murmured, his voice low and full of promise. He winked, and then slipped out of the room, greeting Ron and Hermione and offering them a tour, while Harry tried to reign in his renewed arousal.

Just a few hours. He could last a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
